Nightmares
by StallionWolf
Summary: Jaune Arc had a traumatic incident when he was a kid, leaving horrific mental and physical scars. While he suffered, he ended up preventing more tragedies. Now at Beacon, watch as he grows closer to Team RWBY and JNPR and works to overcome those mental scars... And give his enemies nightmares with his...unique Semblance! (rating for safety)
1. Dark Secret Revealed

_Okay. This idea has been on the burner for YEARS! I just never touched it as each FNAF game released add more/changed the timeline. This ISN'T going to be yet another RWBY/JNPR crew works at Freddy's._

 _No._

 _I was inspired partially by a story where Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie were reborn as Faunus in Remnant, with the last chapter I read hinting that Jaune was Golden Freddy reincarnated._

 _Yet that isn't the same. I did a lot of research...and by that I meant watch more recent Game Theory FNAF videos. Yes I know they can be...off...but it is my best bet, since math isn't my strongest suit. Especially...the Bite of 1983/87 (whatever you believe, I believe it's the former)...when Fredbear bites the crying child. It was calculated that to move Fredbear's mouth, you only needed around 40 psi. This means that Fredbear's design had a DANGEROUS amount of power for it's jaws, way OVER that. The human skull is made up of 22 bones, with the thinnest sections around the temples. That is where the crying child took most of the damage from the bite. It would take 1,100 pounds (500 kg) on the temple to cause a fracture in the skull. The human skull would have a catastrophic failure similar to the crying child at 1900 psi.  
_

 _Fredbear only needed 40 psi to move the mouth, yet did damage that needed 1900 psi. 13 mega-pascals. 1 mega-pascal is the pressure of a human bite...and it had 13 mega-pascals! The approximations is that Fredbear bit the child with 8, 1.4 square centimeter teeth. This surface area is 11.26 cm squared. Each tooth bit down with 14,748 newtons of force...or about 3315.48 psi  
_

 _The same bite strength of a full grown crocodile._

 _End story, WAY overkill to move the mouth... Fredbear's designer had some...dark intentions in it...Don't believe me, just watch "Game Theory: FNAF, We were WRONG about the bite"!  
_

 _Fortunately, I've researched medical articles saying that it IS possible to survive such injuries like the one the Crying Child had, or else this story would be way different. Warning, FNAF songs will appear as an..."outlet" for his trauma. This chapter has one by the awesome J.T. Machinima.  
_

 _As for this, Jaune's Semblance has changed due to this incident. He can possess a single animatronic; Golden Freddy (Not Fredbear, as it was scrapped) That his aura (when it was unlocked right after being bitten to try and help save his life) latched onto. It also works like Emerald's, slight illusions could be added to it to make it look like Nightmare Fredbear or to keep it hidden._

 **Nightmares**

 _ **Dark Secret revealed**_

If you asked Team RWBY or the rest of Team JNPR about Jaune Arc, they would tell you relatively the same things. He was a bit childish, goofy, awkward, had a hard time focusing sometimes, got confused easily, and had to write stuff down a lot, but a great team player and strategist. He would come up with ideas that would try to avoid the most injuries, and would be there to protect someone he cared about.

But that he was also very jumpy, prone to crying at night and had a LOT of nightmares according to Pyrrha. It was nearly the end of the first semester, and they could not get Jaune to ditch his mysterious outfit. He wore a helmet with the front of his blonde hair sticking down from with sunglasses and a bandanna around his mouth with the hood of his Pumpkin Petes hoodie pulled up. Plus he always carried a plush Golden Freddy stuffed animal from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza chain.

For some reason, he always was passed in combat lessons as well when it came for student against student sparring.

This was very vexing to both Teams. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren worried that he didn't trust them. Team RWBY thought that he was hiding something. They didn't expect the truth to be so horrifying.

"What did you say Winchester?" Pyrrha asked as she pinned the bully against the wall with Milo in spear form. Yang was right behind her with her Semblance activated and Ember Celica activated ready to pummel the bully of her little sister's first friend.

"I blackmailed Arc to do what I want for that week! I saw what he hides on his face and his Semblance!" Cardin whimpered as he felt the bruises forming from Yang and Pyrrha's punches.

"You...saw them?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Heh...it's pretty messed up!" Cardin laughed, "He's terrified of his own Semblance and the memories of his scars! HAHAHAH URK!" As he started laughing, both Pyrrha and Yang punched him in his gut. Pyrrha pulled Akouo out and let Cardin fall to the floor. She pointed the tip of her spear against his throat.

"Miss Nikos, Miss Xiao Long, please gather your team and come with me." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch made them jump and whirl around to see the disappointed look of their professor. "Oh! And Mister Winchester, a month's detention."

* * *

"A-Are you sure they won't judge me Grandpa Ozpin?" Jaune asked nervously as he huddled against the window with his knees brought up to his chest. He held a Golden Freddy plush in his hands as tears streamed down what little showed of his face.

"Mr. Arc...Jaune. You and your family have known me since before the...incident." Professor Ozpin said as he handed Jaune a cup of hot chocolate, "It you don't tell them, it will only hurt you and them in the long run. They will worry that you don't trust them."

"B-but I do." Jaune said, "I...I hate this, why couldn't I have been normal...why...me?" He looked up to him with his sunglass covered eyes.

"Jaune. Although it is regretful that it happened to you, we were fortunate that it did at the same time. We got the guy who designed and built that...Fredbear animatronic arrested and uncovered his child experimentation and murders. We got his children to safe homes, and possibly saved a lot of lives." Ozpin said as he soothingly pet Jaune's back as the student continued to cry, "With your aura being unlocked to help heal you and keep you alive, no one else died. In fact, I remember that you are always welcomed for free at those restaurants."

"They scare me..." Jaune admitted, and Ozpin's look softened.

"After what you went through, It is perfectly understandable." He said, as Jaune finally lifted the cup of hot chocolate under his bandana and took a sip. The elevator to his office then dinged and let out a boy and six girls with Professor Goodwitch.

"LEADER!" Nora shouted, charging and tackling him while hugging him.

"Nora. Please let him go." Ren said, and she was instantly back to Ren's side.

"I called you all here for a reason." Ozpin said, "Please, just sit on the floor, it will be quite...shocking." He sat there and watched as they all scooted up around Ozpin's desk while keeping an eye on Jaune who kept himself huddled in a ball. "It has come to my attention that you feel that Mr. Arc is...hiding things from you?"

"What civilized person who isn't doesn't keep their face covered like that?! He's quite suspicious! He must be a criminal!" Weiss stood up and shouted, making Jaune cry out. Yang and Pyrrha, having an idea of what he was hiding, were by his sides at an instant.

"There are always _scars_ that haunt even the most outgoing person." Ozpin said, "I know the reason he keeps his face covered, as I was there when it happened. Jaune...is...is it okay? Do you trust them?" He asked very softly.

"Y-yes Grandpa Ozpin..." Jaune said, lowering the hood and unbuckling the helmet, "I...If I'm g-going to be a h-huntsman, I-I c-Can't let this h-h-h-haunt me." He untied the bandana, and took off his sunglasses, keeping his still-crying eyes shut and bandana against his mouth. Once the sunglasses were on the floor, he grabbed the helmet and pulled it away the same time as the bandana and opened his eyes. Each girl gasped at what they saw. His blue eyes were slightly glassy and scanned their faces unblinkingly as tears poured from tear ducts. Metal plates covered his temples with surgical scars down the sides of his head and across the sides of his mouth with a few scars shaped like teeth marks on his cheeks. When he opened his mouth, his white teeth looked metallic.

"W-What happened to him?" Ruby asked, "He's like my brother in leadership?! How could something like that happen at Beacon?!"

"That's because it didn't happen at Beacon, Miss Rose." Ozpin said as Jaune huddled and hid his face, "It happened when he was a child." Weiss adverted her eyes as she felt guilty for her earlier outburst, which made Jaune huddle more.

"They hate me. I'm a freak. They hate me. I'm a freak. They hate me. I'm a freak. They hate me." Jaune muttered to himself in a mantra as he felt the heat off Yang's Semblance and the magnetic powers of Pyrrha's Semblance fluttering through his head.

"Who messed with him?! I'm going to turn them into dust for messing with Ruby's friend!" Yang shouted as she stood up.

"Sit down Miss Xiao Long." Professor Goodwitch said, making her sit down.

"Wait...if my sister marries Jaune, will that mean he will be my brother?" Ruby asked innocently after that display of Yang standing up for Jaune. Yang blushed as Jaune hiccuped as he tried not to laugh while drying off his tears.

"Grandpa...Can you take over the rest...I'm...I'm not ready to say it..." Jaune said, and a sad smile came across Professor Ozpin's face as he stood up and had him lay down on the couch and placed the blanket that was on the back of the couch over him. Jaune curled up with his Golden Freddy plush and turned away, staring into the cushion as he listened in.

"What person hurt him bad enough to look like something out of an android movie or science fiction book?" Blake asked as Pyrrha subtly glared at Yang. Jaune was her partner, the first person-let along guy-to not care (or know) of her fame.

"Jaune is the youngest of 8 children in the Arc family, having 7 older sisters." Ozpin said, "When they all had to go out, I often watched him. This is why he calls me Grandpa Ozpin. However, when I was busy, he was watched by a...Michael Afton."

"Afton...why does that name ring bells..." Weiss asked, "Oh! Afton Robotics! CEO William Afton designed and made animatronics for popular children's entertainment businesses, but it closed due to some kind of scandal! Michael must be related to him right?"

"Exactly." Opzin said, gazing out the window over Beacon, "Michael was William's oldest son. He also had a small daughter and son...but then the daughter went missing and the youngest son became traumatized by animatronics. Jaune was close friends with the youngest son."

"Rusty..." Jaune said quietly.

"Thank you Jaune, Rusty Afton. Although I'm sad to admit the teenage son was a...bit of a bully when he admitted it after Jaune got...hurt..." Opzin said, as Jaune whimpered, "Locking them in parts and service of Fredbear's Diner...disgusting."

"Fredbear? Like in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" Ruby asked, "I love going there! It's so exciting to play at the arcades while everything looks so happy!"

"Yes. It was a smaller place run by Fazbear Entertainment, the ones that also own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Ozpin acknowledged as a glance to Professor Goodwitch had her checking on the shivering Jaune. "This one only had two animatronics made by Afton Robotics, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear." With a press of a button on his desk, he lowered the lights and lowered a screen as he moved his chair. "I managed to get some security footage from the diner." On the screen was a golden rabbit with green eyes playing a banjo with a singing, portly golden bear with blue eyes and purple hat and bow-tie with a microphone held in it's hand.

Whimpers emerged from Jaune and Professor Goodwitch used her telekinesis Semblence to call a her scroll and headphones over to her. She put the headphones on and selected a long playlist of relaxing music on her scroll before moving over.

"They're kinda cute in a dorky way." Yang said, "What about them caused him to whimper at their name."

"It was a childish prank gone wrong...I won't blame you if you look away." Professor Ozpin said, glancing at Professor Goodwitch as she motioned to the headphones over Jaune's ears.

"Okay...this is getting a little worrisome." Blake admitted, "But I'm not going to run from the truth, not anymore."

"If it has anything to do with Afton Robotics closing, I'll keep watching. Sister has been wondering why it closed." Weiss said.

"Something upset him. I need to know." Pyrrha said, as Ruby put up a determined fist.

"I know when to be serious Professor, despite Xiao Long I like to party!" Yang punned, making others groan around her.

There were four teens wearing Freddy Fazbear character masks around a crying child in a black shirt with a white stripe.

"Wow. Your brother's a bit of a baby, isn't he Michael?" The boy in the Bonnie mask asked.

"It's hilarious." The boy in the Foxy mask responded.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A young boy yelled, and the members of RWBY and NPR saw a six year old boy with golden hair standing up to the teens, making them turn to him.

"What do you know, the other birthday boy wants to get up close and personal with Fredbear!" Michael said as he and the Bonnie masked boy grabbed an arm and held him in the air with the Chica masked girl and Freddy masked boy following them.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Stop!" Young Jaune yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes as he saw Fredbear getting closer and closer.

"You heard the kid! He wants to get even closer!" Michael laughed as they were in front of the stage.

"No..." Young Jaune said as his eyes went wide in realization.

"Listen to that! He wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! Hahaha!" Michael laughed, "On three! One...Two.." With that, they climbed onto the side and with a yell of "THREE!", pushed young Jaune's head sideways into Fredbear's mouth, facing the security camera. Young Jaune's breathing became rapid as he started crying in fear with the teeth around him.

"KIDS! GET HIM OUT OF THERE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP THERE!" A security guard yelled as he ran over. There were some creaks and groans as Jaune continued to cry.

Then there was a loud, metallic SNAP and the jaws shut around Young Jaune's head. Each team member let out horrified gasps as blood dripped out from the jaws of the animatronic, Young Jaune's eyes closing as his head was covered in blood. The teens fell to their knees, horrified about their actions. The footage shut off and Ozpin shut off the projector.

"What...There's no way that should have been possible!" Ruby shouted out with tears in her eyes, "I've done a LOT of weapons research, to move that animatronic's mouth it would only need 40 psi. To do...THAT to Jaune, it needs at least 1900 psi. It doesn't make sense!"

"Wait. Ruby DOES know a lot about weapons and powering and mechanics. How could it be that drastic of a difference?" Yang asked.

"It's why Afton Robotics closed...The Arcs went after the ones who make that animatronic, and ordered investigations...they found it was DESIGNED to bite down with 3315.48 psi. It had been designed to kill." Professor Ozpin said with a harsh glare, "And they uncovered that William was killing kids for...experiments."

Everyone looked a little green at that last statement as six set of eyes went to Jaune, thankfully deaf to them with the headphones.

"He suffered a severe skull failure and brain trauma...if I hadn't awakened his aura then, he might not have made it a week in the hospital. Even then, he was in a coma for over a month." Ozpin said, "I only called all of you here. I know Jaune trusts you...but my grandson in all but blood was severely traumatized by what he went through. Every time he sees his own scars...he sees it happening again."

"Does this have to do with his...nightmares?" Pyrrha asked, making everyone (besides Jaune) look at her.

"He's having them again?" Professor Ozpin asked, "He first had them in a coma, then when his Semblance activated. I thought it was finally over."

"His...Semblance? Despite it being active, he seemed to get confused about aura easily when we partnered in initiation." Pyrrha said in mild curiosity. Ozpin let out a small sigh as Glynda looked at him sympathetically. She had been curious to why Professor Ozpin said to keep him from student vs student sparring sessions, but knew why.

"Remember, even with aura, it would take quite a long time to completely heal from a traumatic brain injury. It may not fully heal to be honest." Professor Ozpin said as he knelt down to Jaune and took the headphones off.

"Jaune, can you show me your semblance?" Ozpin gently asked.

Jaune shot up and pressed himself as far into the couch he could. "T-That...THING!" He stuttered.

"Isn't going to hurt you, Jaune. It's a part of you. Your Aura latched to it, it belongs to you, responds to you." Professor Ozpin gently replied.

Jaune took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely black with a white pinprick pupil as two glowing white lines similar to tear tracks went down his face and the air shifted in the corner of a room, revealing a golden Freddy Fazbear animatronic with it's lifeless blue eyes staring out, it had a black bow-tie and hat on it's head. It then blinked and closed it's eyes, standing up and opening it's eyes, revealing the same eyes Jaune now had.

Things seemed to blur around them. "Hmm...It seems to also include a mild illusion skill along with the ability to control the animatronic like a puppet..." Ozpin noted, as it showed a bedroom with an open closet and a door on each side. The teammates backed up, bumping into a bed as Golden Freddy stepped forward. A broken down version of the Foxy animatronic emerged from the closet. It's robotic feet had sharp claws, there were multiple tears in it's fur and trousers. It's left hand ended in five sharp claws, with a sharp pirate hook on it's right. It's mouth was wide open, with sharp metal teeth and sharp endoskeleton teeth and a trailing metallic tongue. It's gray eyes with red pupils stared menacingly.

The left door opened to reveal a purple-blue Bonnie, with the same eyes as that Foxy. It had the same visible teeth and endoskeleton teeth. The only thing intact on Bonnie was his red bow-tie, with his chest ripped open to see it's endoskeleton. The same sharp claws were on it's hands and feet. When the right door opened, it revealed Chica missing it's pupil in it's right eye, but having a flaming red one in it's left eye. Sharp teeth filled her beak and endoskeleton, with her sharp claws holding onto a cupcake with the same nightmarish eyes Foxy had and sharp teeth. While her suit was the most intact so far, it was still filled with holes that wires protruded from.

They were almost afraid of what Freddy looked like, and when the Bonnie moved into the room, they wish he didn't appear. This Freddy had the same hateful eyes as Foxy with sharp teeth filling his mouth. Sharp claws and teeth with holes and wires in the suit were the norm with these designs, but the three minature, big-headed Freddy's fused into Freddy's body wasn't, nor was the missing costume where it's stomach would have been. Then, Golden Freddy changed. It became portly, the stomach of the costume opening up and filling with sharp teeth. Holes filled the costume as it's hat and bow-tie became purple. Sharp, bloodstained claws filled it's hand, as sharp bloodstained teeth filled it's mouth and it's eyes turned gray with a hateful red pupil.

"It's not real, Jaune." Opzin said calmly, "This isn't Fredbear." He said, touching the Nightmare version of Fredbear, with it reverting back to Golden Freddy with the black eyes and white pinprick pupil. The area faded back to Ozpin's outfit as Jaune looked terrified as Golden Freddy floated over, glowing with a white Aura, and held it's hand out to him. Jaune looked at it uncertainly. "It's not going to hurt you." Opzin said gently.

Jaune put his right hand in the outstretched hand of Golden Freddy, who appeared to be pleased as it let go of him, turned around and slumped to the ground in front of him and it's eyes turned back to the lifeless blue. "What is that? Why...does it connect to me?" Jaune asked.

"Your aura flooded the area after we unlocked it to save your life." Professor Ozpin said, "This animatronic was inactive since then, and only moved around in the presence of your aura. Hence Fazbear Entertainment was willing to part with it since your...tragedy uncovered William Afton. Though I can theorize about your Semblance. A Semblance is made to be a reflection of your soul. For example, a charismatic person might have a magnetic Semblance, or an excitable one may have a speed Semblance. Your aura was unlocked after an extremely traumatic event. Not only that, but your replacement eyes came from pieces of Golden Freddy there; namely it's optics. It is your desire to be a protector, yet being traumatized by an animatronic that turned one into _your_ protector. The illusion aspect that works alongside it is tied with your desire to hide your...scars."

"It's an...effective Semblance." Pyrrha said, trying to make a positive out of the tragedy as Jaune's eyes went to normal as the white lines faded.

"Hey, your enemies would find it un _BEAR_ able." Yang joked, and Jaune chuckled slightly as he sniffled, picking up his helmet and bandana. He placed his sunglasses on and threw up his hood as he held the helmet and bandana in his hand with his Golden Freddy plush in his grip. To everyone's surprise, even without his Semblance activated, the Golden Freddy suit followed him before turning invisible.

"C-Can I go back to my dorm?" Jaune asked.

"Certainly Mr. Arc. I'll have Professor Goodwitch escort you." Ozpin said, leveling a look to the rest of team JNPR and RWBY as they sat down. He glanced and waited until Jaune got onto the elevator and it started down. "I need you all to look out for him. He's really...sensitive since that incident, even though his desire to be a protector and live up to his family name only got stronger. I had General Ironwood train him to rebuild his strength and get used to the metal plates in his head and fake robotic eyes to still let him see..."

"Is blue his natural eye color?" Pyrrha asked, as the other student's eyes went to him, "What? I'm curious!"

"Indeed they were...but...the bite severely damaged his eyes along with that brain trauma. Since General Ironwood also has artificial limbs from battle injuries, I felt it was useful for him to teach him. Thankfully, I agree Jaune wasn't a good soldier, but he has the potential to be a great huntsman...especially since he makes tactics that impress me as he tries to avoid any casualties on his side." Ozpin said as he smiled reminiscently, "I used to beat him at chess so often, because he never wanted to sacrifice even a pawn...it is an admirable trait that is sadly rare to find in these days."

"Sir, not to interrupt, but I think you got off-topic." Ren said calmly, his hair glowing pink as his Negative Emotions Hiding Semblance activated. "Something about needing to look out for him due to his nightmares."

"Ah yes. Thank you Mr. Ren." Ozpin said, "As you know, part of his Semblance is tied to illusions. If his mind got scared enough, it might project what he sees in his nightmares onto other students as it goes out of control...and if your mind believes you are hurt, your body follows suit. I need you to provide a...safe environment for him. Maybe have him take up hobbies as an outlet for his mind and aura."

"Hobbies?" Yang asked, "Like what?"

"Well, I used to have him sing, or write lyrics as an outlet." Ozpin said, making the two girls of Team JNPR and leader of Team RWBY rush over to his desk.

"He can sing?!" They shouted at once.

"Indeed...doesn't do it a lot anymore, but I do happen to have a little recording from when he was younger." Ozpin said, as he pressed a button on his scroll.

 _(J.T. Machinma's "We Don't Bite" younger version by The Darkness Mare-Deactivated. All rights go to respective owners.)_

Instantly the voice of a younger Jaune came through the scroll's speakers.

 _Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day..._

Home alone in this awful darkness  
I don't even know where my dad or mom is  
Never been a fan of animatronics  
Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?  
Just heard a noise  
I don't know where it went  
To the right or left  
Is it under my bed?  
This must be a joke  
And it's all in my head  
But what if I'm in Hell and I'm already dead?

Calm down, take it slow  
Check the halls  
Listen close  
Shut the door  
Better keep it closed  
What's behind it?  
I don't wanna know

Fazbear's Pizza  
Thought it was gone  
Freddy and his friends are far from done  
Did you hear that?  
Now here they all come  
Five Long Nights and I'm only on one!

 **Welcome home  
Girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night We come to life  
Come closer We don't bite**

I don't believe that for one second  
Gonna keep my distance and I'll be pleasant  
If you wanna be my friend then prove it  
I got a flashlight and I know how to use it

That's right  
Step back from me!  
I'll snap at you if you snap at me  
And then I'll flash you when you try attacking me  
I hope that I don't run out of batteries!

Oh my Oum  
I'm on my own!  
Left alone  
And I'm not that old  
Wish there was a lock on the door  
Where am I now?  
This is not my home  
Oddly enough  
Feels like I'm not alone  
Whoa, sorry guys  
But you got to go  
My mom and dad are not comfortable  
With robots watching me when I'm all alone

 **Welcome home  
Girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night We come to life  
Come closer We don't bite**

 _Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day_  
 _I'm crying out now, somebody help me_  
 _'Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me_  
 _Why did it have to be me?_  
 _Nobody else believes me_  
 _Will nothing here give me peace?_  
 _Maybe Death will set me free_

No!  
I'm not giving up easy  
Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat me  
You're not real  
I call your bluff  
WHAA!  
That scare was real enough  
Even when they're not in business  
I'm number one on Fredbear's hit list  
Time for the nightmares to go away  
 **Nobody told you?  
We're here to stay!**

 **Welcome home  
Girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night We come to life  
Come closer We don't bite**

As the recording ended Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrha looked very unsettled. Nora had an unusual frown on her face, as did Ren, and Yang's eyes were darting around the room. "He sounded...distressed." Pyrrha finally said.

"Exactly. Those Nightmares and that room...it was what he saw constantly throughout his coma." Ozpin said sadly, "He would call out for help in his dreams, but no one would come, or just say he's overreacting. Hence why he said nobody believed him. I fear that if he died in that...dream..."

"He would have died for real." Blake said firmly.

* * *

"So...Mr. Arc...do you have a name for your Semblance?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she saw Jaune placing the Golden Freddy plush on his drawer as Golden Freddy sat slumped at the foot of his bed. Crocea Mors was sitting by the drawer.

"Well...it's kinda stupid..." Jaune said as he pressed his fingers together nervously.

"It can't be that bad..." She coaxed. To be honest, despite being unable to spar with other students yet, she had a soft spot for the nervous blonde. He was a student that always tried his best while also putting the needs of others above his own, which was a trait she felt more hunters and huntresses needed.

"Well..." Jaune said, "It kind of makes a nightmare room while I control that Golden Freddy like a puppet so...I thought of...Night-marionette."


	2. Partnership

_I'm glad everyone is liking this. I try to make...unique ideas. I often listen to the songs, like the one from the last chapter, while I'm typing. It adds ambiance and actually makes it easier for me to piece together ideas. Though, I started pondering something...should I add Spring Bonnie to the animatronic(s) Jaune can control, as it was...well, right next to Fredbear after Jaune's Aura was activated. With William Afton in jail or executed, it's no longer needed.  
_

 _Reviews and C2s are the only payment I get. Scott owns FNAF and Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter owns RWBY. Although, I never had fanart either. Love making fan art though...  
_

 **Nightmares**

 _ **Partnership**_

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora slowly opened the door to Team JNPR's room as Team RWBY peeked in behind them. Jaune whimpered in his sleep as Golden Freddy creepily turned his head slowly to face the students in the doorway. It's lifeless eyes stared at them before it completely vanished. Ruby let out a girlish shriek as she felt something breathing on her neck, only to turn and see Yang leaning close to get a better view of the room.

"Yang! Don't scare me like that!" Ruby whispered angrily.

 _ **"Heh heh heh heh"**_ A deep, creepy laugh echoed from behind them, and Team RWBY and NPR spun around to see Golden Freddy floating behind them, eyes black with pinprick white pupils. **_"RARARARARARAAAAAAGGGGAGGGHAAAHHHHHHH"_** It let out a loud, deep scream that echoed in their ears, and each of them stumbled backwards and fell into the room as Jaune shot upwards with his eyes black with pinprick pupils and glowing white lines down his cheeks. Golden Freddy floated down and stood in the doorway with it's hands on the door frame. Jaune rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the group of students in a pile in JNPR's room.

"Hey Jaune. Didn't mean to wake you...I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said nervously as Golden Freddy floated into the room and slammed the door shut. It's eyes scanned over the group, taking time to stare at each person.

"Can you recall your creepy...guardian?" Weiss asked, recoiling as it's robotic eyelids moved to form an angry glare on it's face. She felt what seemed like warm breath from it's mouth flowing across her face before it leaned back and it's mouth opened and let out a robotic, static-filled _**"aaaahhhhhhhh"**_ from it. Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as it slumped against the foot of Jaune's bed as the glowing lines faded and his robotic eyes became normal.

"What was that?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"I...can see from it..." Jaune quietly said, and eyes went back and forth between the slumped animatronic and Jaune. "It's vision is...different...improved. For example, Weiss, one of your eyelashes is crooked." Weiss lifted her hand and felt her eyelashes, groaning as she indeed felt an eyelash out of place. What also made her eye twitch was seeing him in his Pumpkin Petes rabbit one-piece pajama. Yang once recalled looking put off by it, but then her mind went back to the...bite, and she felt pity when she recalled the words 'traumatic brain injury'.

"So...why the rabbit pajama?" Yang asked, as Jaune blinked and looked down at the blue pajama and the little white rabbit head logo on it.

"Mom said rabbits are cute." Jaune said simply as Yang's eyes softened in realization, frowning as he rubbed the metal plates on his head and pulled up the eared hood. Everyone frowned seeing him use the hood to hide his appearance once again.

"THAT'S IT!" Ruby shouted, making everyone (Including Golden Freddy Blake noted with a shiver down her spine) look at her, "AS LEADER OF TEAM RWBY AND JAUNE'S SISTER-IN-LEADERSHIP...I DECLARE A SLEEPOVER!" Jaune looked at Golden Freddy as he held the plush to his chest, and it just shrugged at him. "FIRST THINGS FIRST! PAJAMAS!" With a blur of roses, Ruby has somehow dragged her team into Team RWBY's dorm across the hall. Jaune let out a little laugh at the antics as Nora moved to the restroom and came out with a black short sleeved shirt with the word "BOOP" on it and pink shorts. Pyrrha went next and came out in a bronze colored sleeveless shirt with bronze shorts, and then Ren went in, coming out in green long pants and a simple green sleeveless shirt.

Blake came over still wearing her bow and a black robe with Yang in a sleeveless orange shirt with a red burning heart logo with black shorts holding a plate of nachos. Weiss came over in an off-white dress looking rather upset by the impromptu party, while Ruby came over in a black sleeveless shirt with a pink heart design, white pajama bottoms with pink dots, and a Grimm sleep mask while holding a plate filled with cookies.

"Thanks for making the nachos Blake. I tend to burn things when I cook." Yang said as she sat the plate down with Ruby putting the cookies next to them, grabbing a couple while stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Yang looked over at Jaune who remained sitting on the bed as the rest of JNPR sat on the floor by the food. "Jaune? You going to come eat?" She asked.

"Metal teeth." Jaune said, staring at the plush toy. In his mind, he saw the metal teeth clamp around his head and he shut his eyes.

"That didn't stop you from eating the beowolf shaped chicken nuggets, leader!" Nora said, hopping over to him and pulling on his arm. Jaune gave a closed-mouth lopsided smile.

"Are you sure you want to see my teeth after...seeing...you know..." Jaune asked, as the white lines appeared down his cheeks and their room changed to a dining room with long tables decorated for birthday parties with Golden Freddy taking the appearance of Fredbear, mouth agape.

"You really think we care about that?" Pyrrha asked, and the room returned to normal. Jaune was looking over at them a they tried to smile reassuringly as he hesitantly pulled his hood down and scanned their faces. After a while he hesitantly moved his feet onto the floor and pulled his hood up as he slowly walked over, with Golden Freddy floating behind him, hands holding onto Jaune's shoulders. Once Jaune sat down, they all heard his stomach grumble as Pyrrha glanced over at a clock that read 7 pm. He shakily reached out before grabbing one of the tiniest nachos and started nibbling on it. Pyrrha gave a glance to Yang and Ruby. They nodded back, also having heard his stomach growl. She moved over to her scroll and dialed in something. "Yes Hello?..." She let out a sigh, "Yes I am Pyrrha Nikos. Can I get two large pepperoni pizzas please? I'm having a...meeting with my team and a team we're close to. Yes, I'll transfer the lien needed via credit."

Once the order was placed and she had to deal with more workers wanting to see her while she ordered, she closed the scroll and gave a huge sigh. "I didn't know your fame was that bad..." Jaune said quietly as Golden Freddy stood behind him. Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I have an idea..." He said, the two white lines appearing with a bright glow as his eyes turned black with pinprick white pupils. "I'm sure Pyrrha will be...using the shower when the pizza arrives."

Pyrrha, having an idea of what Jaune was doing, gave him a close hug as his stiffened at the contact. "I don't get it." Ruby admitted as Yang chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. Blake grabbed a nacho and bit into it while flipping open her "Ninjas of Love" book.

"You dolt! It means he's gonna use his...whatever Semblance to hide Pyrrha's presence from the delivery people!" Weiss scolded. Hearing the raised, angry voice, tear started streaming down Jaune's face. The tears glowed white against the lines of his face, as Golden Freddy's form shifted into what Ruby dubbed "Nightmare Fredbear" as it's grip tightened on Jaune's shoulders.

"Weiss! You're scaring him!" Yang whispered harshly as Blake's hair stood on end at the appearance of Nightmare Fredbear as it's mouth opened and it spoke the same words Jaune's mouth said in a dark, twisted tone. **_"Jaune...you...will NEVER...be safe...Run...Hide...Fight...in the end...you'll be GONE!"_** A metallic static-filled laughter echoed from the mouth as Jaune whimpered _**"Jaune Arc...you will feel...every ounce of LIFE...seeping from your open wounds. The pain. The SUFFERING. The agony...is all that's left for you now."**_

"No! That's not true!" Pyrrha shouted as the bedroom shifted back to that of Fredbear's Family Diner with a younger Jaune hanging limply from the closed, bloody jaws of Fredbear. **_"I am the voice...the one that speaks inside your head. The one that whispers wicked things. Evil, Vile, terrible things. Jaune, I am the cold chill cascading down your spine."_** Jaune's whimpers caught in his throat as more and more tears pooled below him. **_"The daylight will leave you forever, and you will find yourself...in complete darkness. You will suffer...for all eternity."_** Yang rushed forward as her Semblance activated and threw a punch at Nightmare Fredbear's head, only for it to raise it's left hand and catch her punch and toss her aside. Pyrrha's hand lit up in a black glow as she used her Polarity Semblance to restrain it and hold it's mouth shut.

"J-Jaune! D-Don't listen to it!" Ruby stuttered, wide eyed in fear at the things it was saying. Blake was crouched on one of the tables with Weiss hiding behind it. "It's not real! IT'S NOT FREDBEAR!" Jaune looked up slightly as Golden Freddy returned to his normal appearance and he started hyperventilating at the scene before him.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Jaune whimpered repeatedly staring at his own body. Golden Freddy stared at Team RWBY and NPR as they slowly approached Jaune as he was freaking out. Golden Freddy held onto Jaune's shoulders and glared at them with it's black eyes as Jaune shrunk in on himself. Pyrrha held her arms out to her sides as she approached slowly and it glared at her, but made no motions to stop her. Once Pyrrha was in front of Jaune, Yang and Ruby approached him with Ren and Nora.

"Leader...you're alive." Nora said softly as Pyrrha rubbed his cheek as Jaune looked up with the white lines illuminating his tears with his black eyes and white pinprick pupils staring at them.

"But...who could survive THAT?!" Jaune asked, shakily pointing at the macabre scene while avoiding looking at it himself.

"You're not an ordinary person Jaune...you're a Hunter." Yang said, "Professor Ozpin said that ever since you were a little boy, you wanted to protect people." Jaune sniffled and rubbed his eyes to wipe tears away.

"My...my family had a history of heroes where I grew up...one even wielded Crocea Mors in the Great War. " Jaune said, "Mom liked having me cook with her...I was not only the youngest sibling, but the only boy...I was babied by my whole family." As he spoke, Golden Freddy's glare softened and he slumped down behind Jaune. "I wanted to make my family proud...then...then the bite happened." Jaune's fist clenched. "For a month I was in...in...a nightmare."

"A...nightmare?" Ruby asked, and a brief image of the Nightmare animatronics stood behind Golden Freddy, with a black version of Nightmare Fredbear floating behind them wearing a yellow hat and bow-tie. All of them reeled back in shock as they appeared in that room they briefly saw in Professor Ozpin's office.

"For a month, I would have to outwit those...twisted, nightmarish versions of the Fazbear animatronics from midnight until 6am, then I would black out until the next midnight." Jaune said as he lifted the plush Golden Freddy to his chest, "This...plush...was there by my side constantly...I would hear...people elsewhere. Someone shouting something too far away for me to understand, a beeping sound like you hear in the hospital, and someone...someone saying that they would...put me back together. Like...Like I wasn't human, just a machine." With that, Jaune rubbed the metal against his temple.

Team RWBY and NPR gave each other a meaningful glance. That room, he was under constant attack from his own dreams while recovering for an entire MONTH?! While he was hearing his environment in the hospital?! "I think you're tougher than you think you are Jaune." Yang admitted softly, "You not only survived...that, but you survived constant attacks from your own mind for an entire month! Lesser people would have been driven insane!"

"I'm a crybaby." Jaune said as he pulled his knees into his chest and the room returned to normal, "Have been since I woke up from the...nightmares. I see the...bite every time I look in the mirror."

"Let me tell you a family secret." Yang whispered as he hiccuped, "Our uncle Qrow, despite being a skilled Hunter, is a drunk." Jaune gave a slight chuckle, and Pyrrha glanced jealously at Yang for being able to make him laugh. A knocking at the door made everyone look up.

"Hello? Pizza delivery." A voice on the other side said, and Jaune's markings showcasing his Semblance activated as Pyrrha turned invisible from the room and Golden Freddy stood up and took lien from Jaune's wallet and moved over to the door. Yang had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing as Golden Freddy stared, beady glowing white pupils staring into the eyes of the pizza delivery guy. "Um...Where's Pyrrha?"

"She is using the bathroom right now." Ren said calmly as Yang had to hunch behind Jaune and press her face into his shoulders to keep her laughter from escaping. "Our...project is being tested right now." A garbled sound escaped Golden Freddy's mouth as it grabbed the Pizza boxes and handed the lien to the delivery guy as a tip before shutting the door. Golden Freddy set down the pizza next to the nachos and slumped down as Pyrrha reappeared and the markings of Jaune's Semblance vanished, the animatronic's eyes becoming a lifeless blue mirroring Jaune's. After a few minutes of hearing the guy outside the door stuttering, they finally heard him mutter "Beacon gets weirder every year" and walk off. Finally, they couldn't contain it anymore.

Yang and Ruby burst out laughing with Nora joining them as she pulled Ren down laying on him struggling to catch her breath while laughing. Blake gave an amused smirk and Pyrrha joined chuckling as Jaune giggled quietly.

"Did you see his face?!" Yang gasped out, "He looked like the whole delivery was un _BEAR_ able!"

"And to think Golden Freddy held the box in his _Bear_ hands." Jaune quietly said. However, everyone had heard him and he soon found himself held from behind by Yang.

"YES! I'll turn you to a pun master yet!" Yang said, before Pyrrha latched onto him.

"Maybe we should eat before the food gets cold." Pyrrha said, quietly gritting her teeth. They opened the first box of pizza and divided up the slices evenly and started eating it, with Ruby occasionally grabbing a cookie and scarfing it down. Jaune ate slowly, nibbling in small bites as not to show his white, metal teeth. "So, What do you call your Semblance Jaune?" She finally asked after a comfortable silence fell over the group.

"It's kinda stupid..." Jaune said, pulling away from his slice of pizza and avoiding eye contact. Pyrrha put a reassuring hand over Jaune's own and looked into his own robotic eyes. She mouthed the word 'partners'.

"Well, when I first activated it, I relieved the nightmares and the...bite..." Jaune started, making every person around him flinch, "But I found that I control this...Golden Freddy like a puppet, along with an illusion that effects the immediate area around me. I can...extend the range of the illusion, but I can't move when I do so. Thus, I called the Semblance...Night-Marionette."

"I get it!" Yang said, giving a slight chuckle despite the situation due to the hidden pun, "You combined the words Nightmare and Marionette!"

"Yeah." Jaune said, and Golden Freddy tilted his head and his jaw splayed open against it's chest.

"Can you _not_ make it look so creepy?" Weiss said as she shivered at the lifeless appearance of the animatronic.

"Oh come on, it **BEAR** ly moved." Yang said, as Nora yelled "BOOO!" while throwing a water bottle at her. Golden Freddy seemed to teleport in front of her and caught the water bottle before handing it to Jaune and teleporting back to it's slumped position behind Jaune. Jaune seemed to withdraw in on himself seeing everyone's shocked looks.

"I may have forgotten to add that the closer it is, I can make it move almost instantly." Jaune said, and the deep, creepy laugh echoed from Golden Freddy's open mouth.

* * *

After the food was finished off, they divided themselves among the room. Ruby, being the youngest, was given Jaune's bed (much to her protest that HE should take it, with him denying it.) Jaune had the foresight to have kept the sleeping bag from initiation and since he gave up his bed for her little sister, this had him unknowingly given him "brownie points" with Yang. Nora tried to get Ren to sleep with her (and not in a together-together way she kept saying, which no one believed), but Pyrrha put the idea of people sharing beds down, as it was against Beacon's rules and NO ONE wanted to get kicked out.

With Nora sleeping on the floor by where Ren's bed usually was, Yang was given that bed. Ren gave up his bed for Weiss, and Blake took a sleeping bag willingly as Pyrrha kept her bed. As they settled to go to bed, Blake noticed Jaune scribbling something on a piece of paper. Finally, he read over it, gave a nod and crumpled it with a smile.

"Why did you do that?" Blake asked, making Jaune jump and hide his head under his his hood and Blake sighed as she stood up and picked up the piece of paper and started reading it out loud to the room, with Jaune's scarred cheeks turning red as he blushed in humiliation.

(Lyrics of "March Onward To Your Nightmare" by DAGames)

What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind? _  
What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind_  
What is it you think you see from the sides in your mind?  
 _What is it you think you see from the sides in your mind  
_  
Well the nights began harder and harder as the time slowly flied!  
 _The nights began harder and harder as the time slowly flied  
_ And the memories repeated 'til all of your dreams made you cry!  
 _And the memories repeated 'til all of your dreams made you cry  
_  
Forced down  
Holding back your tears  
Charging closer to the deadly desire! _Desire!_  
You are required! _Required!_  
Your soul's about to meet its master  
It's about to expire!

Maybe it's the end you seek  
But it results in defeat  
Unleash the nightmare **inside!**

 **March!** Through the battlefield another day to die, we go  
 **Onward!** Through every little shadow we proceed  
 **To the nightmare!** Salute you 'till we Sit and Survive  
 **We're marching onward to the nightmare!  
**  
What will you do when the lights go down?  
When will the chosen turn around?  
Summon the silence and wear your crown!  
Begin your darkest rise

Holding on to your own dreams  
Escape denied!  
So now you charge!  
The end will now rise!

What did you think of the darkness taking over your demise?  
 _What did you think of the darkness taking over your demise  
_ What was it you thought you saw from the tears of your eyes?  
 _What was it you thought you saw from the tears of your eyes_

Well the nights would end louder and louder and corrode your disguise!  
 _The nights would end louder and louder and corrode your disguise  
_ And the rest began to feed on your soul as you said your goodbyes!  
 _And the rest began to feed on your soul as you said your goodbyes  
_  
Forced down, down below the surface  
Your bloodshot eyes divide! Divide!  
Your time is nigh! Is nigh!  
Your doom's about to be exposed  
 **And You're about to expire!**

Maybe it's the light you need  
 **But all that's left is defeat**  
 **Unleash the nightmare inside!**

 **March!** Through the battlefield another day to die, we go  
 **Onward!** Through every little shadow we proceed  
 **To the nightmare!** Salute you 'till we Sit and Survive  
 **We're marching onward to the nightmare!**

What will you do when the lights go down?  
When will the chosen turn around?  
Summon the silence and wear your CROWN!  
Begin your darkest rise

Holding on to your own dreams  
Escape denied!  
So now you charge!  
The end will now rise!

 **March!  
**  
Run for your life!  
Run through the shining gates!  
Defend yourself  
With every move you take!  
Gather your courage your strength and your might!  
Save every tear that you shed from mankind!  
Let them know that you are **free**!

Forced down  
Down for far too long  
Take your wings and **fly**!

What will you do when the lights go down?  
When will the chosen turn around?  
Summon the silence and wear your crown!  
Begin your darkest rise

Holding on to your own dreams  
Escape denied!  
So now you charge!  
The end will now rise!

 **Nothing to fear!  
Run for your life!**

After she finished those...lyrics? Poem?...Blake looked over at Jaune who had hid his entire body within his sleeping bag. "That's not bad, it'd actually be a cool song." She said, and he poked his head out, tilting his head that made the ears of his hood flop to one side. Golden Freddy's eyes closed and it slumped against the bed Ruby was in with a loud THUMP. "I know it is based on your...nightmares, but a lot of faunus may find inspiration from some of the lyrics in this, so why crumple it up?"

"I'm not a good singer." Jaune said, pulling the hood over his eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't push into it.

"BS." Yang said, "We heard your song you made as a kid, the one with the words We Don't Bite. You could have made it as a singer."

"And that's my problem. I want to be a hunter. Mom tried to force me into a music career after the...bite." Jaune said, "Old habits never died, but I wanted to follow my dream...to _help people._ To...to make sure something like what I went through... _never_ happened..." He trailed off as his fingers drifted across his metal plates and scars across his head. Pyrrha smiled at him, as she briefly saw him standing proud, scars exposed, with her by his side holding a little blond boy with green eyes. She started blushing while trying not to act giddy from what she thought of.

Ruby leaned over and held her hand out for a high five, which Jaune gave her. Weiss looked at him for a minute with understanding in her eyes as Yang gave him a lopsided grin. Nora seemed to give him a cheer as Ren gave him a proud, composed smile. After a few minutes, Jaune seemed to fall onto his back, eyes wide open. "Jaune?" Ruby asked, not seeing him move a few minutes after he collapsed in that position.

"Is leader broken?" Nora asked him, hopping over and tapping him on his head. Jaune seemed to mumble some things before a soft snore escaped his mouth.

"Wait...he fell asleep...with his eyes open?" Yang asked in disbelief as the others moved around him in shock, besides Weiss who scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, did you all forget that Professor Ozpin said that he has robotic eyes?" Weiss said, as they looked away in embarrassment, "Some people with fake eyes don't automatically blink, so seeing this is basically him forgetting to close his eyelids before falling asleep." Pyrrha reached at this face and in the process of looking for his eyelids bumped into his left eye, recoiling at the feeling of plastic and metal.

"It feels...strange." She said, finding his right eyelid and closing that eye. She finally found his left eyelid and shut that eye as well, "Plastic and metal doesn't feel natural where an eye belongs." She looked at the fingers that bumped against that eye in disbelief.

"OH! Can I touch it too?!" Nora asked as she waved her hand in the air like she was in class.

"Nora...no. If you don't, I'll have Jaune and I make pancakes in the morning." Ren said, and Nora was in her bed in the blink of an eye. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to get up early tomorrow after making that promise to Nora. I suggest you all get some sleep." As the room eventually quieted and filled with soft breathing...

Golden Freddy's eyes snapped open, revealing black eyes with pinprick white pupils. It stood up and floated around the room, eyes staring unblinkingly at each sleeping face around Jaune for minutes on end before it slumped down next to Jaune and closed it's eyes. As he drifted off into a deeper sleep, he could almost hear his mother's words...

 _Tomorrow is another day._


	3. Haunted Dreams (Jaune's birthday part 1)

_So the question remains unanswered: Should Jaune be able to control Spring Bonnie (the less withered version of Springtrap)? There is a REALLY cool drawing of a "Nightmare Spring Bonnie" by "DrGoldenstar" on Deviantart!_

 _Reviews and C2s are my only payment, as these franchises are owned by Rooster Teeth and Scott Cawthon._

 _Speaking of Rooster Teeth, I sent them a message on Facebook; basically a cover letter to apply to be a voice actor for them...I'm actually a little nervous that they hate me for doing so and they laugh at my attempt. Let's just say I've had no luck with previous job applications. Still! W.A.F.F.L.E.O. (Edit: Almost a day with no response. The people I know in real life like the post though.)  
_

 **Nightmares**

 _ **Haunted Dreams (Jaune's Birthday part 1)  
**_

Yang's eyes slowly opened as she blinked the sleep from her vision. Once her vision stopped being blurry, she looked to see Ren and Jaune at the dorm room's stove cooking pancakes as Nora hovered behind them, eyes locked onto a pile of pancakes next to Ren. Yang almost laughed, seeing Jaune in a golden apron with a golden bear-eared winter hat, but seeing that he only was wearing jeans and didn't have a shirt, she took a minute to stare at him while he was distracted. Thinking back to their initiation to Beacon, she never thought she would be checking out Jaune Arc of all men, but he had proven to be a good person; cared for her more than her looks, was a good big brother to Ruby (which was the person she cared about more than herself), and never put himself higher than her friendship. Glancing to her left, she nearly fell out of bed seeing Pyrrha Nikos of all people checking him out as well.

The same cereal girl who seemed to avoid all interactions with people outside RWBY and JNPR as much as she could because she was famous and hated being put on a pedestal.

"He's a one in a million kind of man, isn't he?" Yang asked as she walked over to Pyrrha and sat down next to her and turned to look back at Jaune, who was now slicing and juicing fruit.

"Uh huh." Pyrrha replied almost absentmindedly, before she jumped and turned to stare at Yang, who smile at her kindly.

"Relax cereal girl." Yang said, "I know what you think of him...that's why I won't get in the way. I can take it, I'm a big girl." She gave a fake smile to Pyrrha, who frowned as she looked between Yang and Jaune.

"But...you're only going to hurt yourself...and possibly hurt Jaune when you start distancing yourself." Pyrrha said, making any retorts die in Yang's throat. An uncomfortable silence fall over them.

"What do we do?" Yang asked quietly, glancing at Blake's twitching bow as the cat faunus grabbed the book by her pillow and flipped it open.

"I have no clue." Pyrrha admitted. She gazed at the room, and then burst out laughing. Yang, wanting to see what was so funny, turned to see Ruby, still asleep, half on the floor with her feet still on the bed and Nora was literally drinking syrup as she was being chased by Ren with his completed stack of pancakes in her hand. Their laughter died when they saw Jaune slide down into a huddled position in front of the stove as Golden Freddy took the plate of pancakes onto the table.

"What is with all this racket?" Weiss said, as she irritably awoke from the ruckus Nora was making. She finally had enough and threw a pillow over her head to try and block out the noise. Nora swallowed the last pancake Ren had made, and he let out a sad sigh before Golden Freddy grabbed her and Ren tied her around the foot of his bed.

"I cannot be contained!" Nora shouted defiantly, struggling against the ropes, "Curse your knot tying skills Renny!" She leaned back against the bed pouting while muttering "stupid, sexy Renny..." After that, Ruby slid off the bed completely with a loud thud.

The impact woke her up and she jumped to her feet shouting "COOKIE-STEALING NINJAS!" in a make-shift martial-arts stance before she turned to see everyone's eyes on her. Yang let out a loud laugh as Jaune quietly giggled with his knees brought up to his face. A scroll went of a someone was calling, and Team RWBY instinctively checked their own scrolls, only to show no one calling their own scrolls. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha also had no one calling. Yet the ringtone continued.

They glanced over at Jaune, still huddled, and turned to see Golden Freddy sitting in a slumped position while holding Jaune's ringing scroll. The Golden Freddy plush sat by it's legs, it's purple hat and bow-tie stood in place as the plush's blue eyes seemed to dare them to approach. As Weiss stepped forward, Golden Freddy's head tilted and an eerily human-like groan came from it and she recoiled. Soon, Pyrrha and Yang approached and clicked the answer button. They then stumbled back in shock as seven older girls with blue eyes and blonde hair shouted **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAUNEY!"** While two older adults, one male and one female, with blonde hair and blue eyes, watched.

"Wait...where's Jauney?" One of the girls asked.

"He's over there...Team RWBY and his team, JNPR, are here with him." Ruby said as she was over by the scroll in a flurry of rose petals. "I'm Ruby Rose, Jaune's Sister-in-Leadership!"

"Hear that mom and dad?" Another girl spoke, "Jauney got an eighth sister! And you didn't have to do any work into making one!"

"Oh ha ha." His mom said dryly as his dad chuckled, "By the way, where is the little knight?" His dad asked.

"He's...having some problems." Pyrrha admitted, being a horrible liar, "He...he trusted us enough to show his...scars..." That made everyone in the scroll's image and the room solemn.

"I TOLD you he should be a singer!" His mother scolded, "But no! Follow his dreams you all said! Coddle him, but then toss him out into the cruel world! He doesn't need that!"

"Jean. He did." His father said firmly, a hint of anger in his eyes, "The incident made him very withdrawn, that's true. That's why he needed a place to be...safe. But, he wanted to be a Hunter to keep that bite from ever happening to anyone...He needs life experience for that. That's why I had him train with Mr. Ozpin and General Ironwood. That's why I let him go to Beacon with Mr. Ozpin's approval."

"But..." Jean (his mother) weakly protested, "He's my baby boy."

"I know..." His dad said as he held her close, "He always will be our little knight, but there he can have a chance to follow his dreams like you once told him before the...accident."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. So...Jauney is a team leader huh?" One of his sisters said.

"It's no problem. Family drama is pretty much normal. And yeah, he leads Team JNPR." Yang said.

"And once Yang marries Jaune, he'll really BE my brother, and we'll be a part of that drama!" Ruby said cheerfully, as Pyrrha's eyes twitched and Yang blushed. Both reactions were not missed by the Arc sisters.

"Oh! So miss Yang and the lovely redheaded girl have things for our brother, huh?" One teased, and they looked away while twiddling their thumbs. A group of girlish squeals echoed from some while others narrowed their eyes.

"When we meet...we will see if either are you are good enough for Jauney..." One said with an almost evil smirk. Pyrrha and Yang got shivers down their spines, but a defiant expression crossed their faces as they glared at the evil look of that sister. "We will meet you soon enough."

With a final shout of Happy Birthday, the scroll call ended and the screen went back to the main screen, white with the gold Arc family crests. Golden Freddy vanished into thin air with the scroll, only to reappear next to Jaune's bag, the scroll already in it. The Golden Freddy plush fell over and laid on the floor sprawled out where Golden Freddy once sat.

"When I said to look out for Jaune, I didn't expect you all to make yourselves at home." The voice of Professor Ozpin said from the open doorway as he took a sip from a cup of hot chocolate with a scroll on his belt with his cane held firmly.

"Our childish team leader declared an impromptu sleepover." Weiss grumbled. Ozpin smiled as Ruby waved at him as she ate, with Yang and Pyrrha making sure Jaune actually ate.

"By the way Team RWBY, we saw your...impromptu bunk bed designs." Professor Ozpin said, struggling to hold back a laugh by hiding it with his mug of hot chocolate as Weiss started lecturing Ruby. "Which gave me an idea." He finished, making all of the students stop to look at him.

"Beacon has a spare guest bedroom, and since I did ask you to look out for him and provide a safe environment for him, I'm glad Miss Rose took the initiative by making a sleepover." He paused to take a sip from his mug. "That being said, I have bunk beds being added to the guest room, since it isn't used anymore, and I will be moving both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to that room. There is one room we converted to a bedroom with four bunk beds. Curtains are around each bed to provide privacy. This also includes a kitchen and two bathrooms, along with a couch, television and desks for schoolwork."

"Professor, I could HUG you right now!" Yang said as she and the others were wide-eyed at the rooms.

"Just keep up with your hard work and your...mission as it were. Besides, it's the birthday of my surrogate Grandson, seeing him come out of his shell will be a great thing for me." Ozpin said, setting the mug down on a table and typed into his scroll. Messages then appeared on each student's scroll. "That is your new room number with the electronic key to the door." He gave a subtle nod to the students around Jaune. They had something else along with that message.

They had files of his already made lyrics and songs sung as a child. Blake took a chance and wrote down a copy of the lyrics she read last night and sent them to Professor Ozpin and the others.

* * *

Once they got settled into the new room and unpacked, they each had claimed a bed. Closest to the far window, Jaune got the bottom bunk while Pyrrha took the top bunk. To Jaune's left, Yang had the bottom bunk and Blake took the bunk above her. Nora took the top bunk while Ren took the bottom bunk...and they had reinforced the bed frame with metal since Nora was adamant about having the top bunk. At the beds closest to the door, Ruby took the top bunk while Weiss took the bottom bunk. Each bunk had a white curtain around it, with white pillows and a green blanket. Team RWBY and Team JNPR's posters soon found places on the walls, as Blake filled a couple bookshelves in the main room where the "desks" (more like tables) sat with chairs around them.

Once everyone had finally unpacked everything, putting a label on the door that read "Teams RWBY/JNPR" on the outside of the door, they moved to the kitchen where a large cake sat. It had white and gold icing with the words "Happy Birthday Jaune" in gold. Jaune's eyes widened and he started hyperventilating.

"Jaune? What's wrong with the cake?" Ruby asked, and the markings of Jaune's Semblance activated. The cake now had blood splattered across the side as it sat at a table next to Fredbear, with a young Jaune dangling from it's jaws. "Quick! Change the design!" Ruby shouted at the other students as she tried calming Jaune, who was now crying while huddled into a ball.

Yang and Pyrrha were throwing drawers open. "We can't! There's no icing!" Yang shouted, before she and Pyrrha rushed over to help him as that black furred version of Nightmare Fredbear stood over Jaune and started leaning down with it's mouth opening. Yang threw a punch as her Semblance activated and Pyrrha held it in place with her Semblance, only for that...Nightmare...to stand up and reverse her Semblance. As Pyrrha stumbled into Jaune, Yang's punch made the bear's head spin around and it stumbled sideways. A nightmarish scream escaped it's mouth as everyone clamped their hands over their ears. It gripped onto Yang and tossed her into Jaune and stared at the group as Golden Freddy floated in front of it.

"It's...me...you want..." Jaune said, looking up with tears in his eyes, "Don't hurt them." The black furred Fredbear stared at Jaune with it's red eyes before stepping through Golden Freddy and hovered over Jaune and it's mouth opened, revealing rows of sharp bloodstained teeth. It leaned over, teeth nearing Jaune's head as he shut his eyes. Then, he felt a strange sensation in his head, and he was jerked backwards into Pyrrha and Yang's arms via Pyrrha's semblance just before it snapped it's mouth shut. It let out the same nightmarish scream and glared at the students.

"Calm yourself Jaune. It's not real. It's just a dream." Ren said, using his Negative Emotions Hiding Semblance on Jaune and that thing started twitching as if glitching. It's head went in rotations around it's non-existent neck and it's arms spun as it stomped in place.

"It's just a nightmare. It can't hurt you." Yang said, as Pyrrha stroked his back soothingly and it soon faded away as Golden Freddy stared at Yang and then pointed at her. "What?" She then felt a stinging sensation on her sides, and felt scratches from where that black-furred Nightmare Fredbear had grabbed her.

"So? I'm a big girl, this only _scratched_ the surface!" She joked, and Jaune giggled slightly at how silly she was being. Jaune's giggling soon died down and tears dropped down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry...you were hurt because of...me..." Jaune said, bringing his knees up to his chest, "Maybe I shouldn't have been born...maybe I should have died that day."

"Whoa! What are you saying?!" Ruby said, horrified.

"Ever since that day...this Semblance is out of control...I could hurt people around me...I don't want that..." Jaune said, staring at the scratches on Yang; the "Nightmare" having sliced through her aura.

"Hey...hey..." Pyrrha said, as she and Yang approached him as tears dropped down his face in two continuous streams, "You think you're the only ones with problems involving your Semblance? If I get too angry and overpower my Polarity Semblance, I could hurt someone, either slamming them against buildings too hard, or hurting them with their own weapons."

"Don't worry about it ladykiller." Yang said, as the scratches soon started faded in a glow of yellow Aura. "My Semblance is basically a gigantic temper-tantrum. Only with more of a _Yang_." She elbowed him gently as he chuckled slightly, tears still streaming down his face. Ruby attached herself to him in a tight hug and handed him the Golden Freddy plush as he started sobbing and held onto the Golden Freddy plush like a lifeline as Yang and Pyrrha joined the hug with the Golden Freddy animatronic holding onto Jaune's shoulders. Without supervision, Nora had started scarfing down some of the birthday cake. Weiss took notice of this after half the cake was gone and used her glyph to send Nora flying. Ren noticed this as Nora went flying and sighed as he saw half of the cake gone.

"I'll get the rope." He said in a defeated tone, "Some days I wonder if she's trying to get attention from me." As Ren left the room, Ruby slowly pulled away from Jaune and looked at him as he remained in the same position.

"He cried himself to sleep." Ruby said quietly as she moved over the cake and sliced it into pieces for everyone (excluding Nora) to get an equal-sized piece. Once the slices were on plates, she glazed proudly at her sister and Pyrrha staying by his side, giving him concerned glances. "I have an idea...Pyrrha, Yang, can you come with me? We're going to the weapons forge!"

Both older girls looked at each other and then at Jaune. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him." Blake spoke up, her book lying forgotten from the appearance of the..."Nightmare". With nods to each other, they finally stood up and followed the young Reaper out of the room and Ren sat next to him after retying Nora as a pink glow surrounded him and Jaune as Ren's Semblance activated. Jaune's breathing remained shallow and calm as Ren kept an eye on Jaune while Blake flipped through the lyrics from Jaune's childhood. She eventually came to stop at one and started reading through it out loud while sending the message to Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha about which lyrics she was reading.

(Lyrics are "I got no time" by The Living Tombstone)

I got no time  
I got no time to live  
I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye  
And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be  
Beside me before they left me to die

And I know this is  
I know this is the truth  
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times  
These scary monsters roaming in the halls  
I wish I could just block the doors  
And stay in bed until the clock will chime

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

I have this urge  
I have this urge to kill  
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive  
I'm getting sick from these apologies  
From people with priorities  
That their life matters so much more than mine

But I'm stuttering  
I'm stuttering again  
No one will listen and no one will understand  
Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
Want to go back to when it all began

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

Once she was finished, she started writing something down. "Alright, I'm starting to piece together some things." Blake announced. "We saw the...nightmare versions of the animatronics used at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza chain, meaning he's seen a lot of them."

"Not all of them!" Nora called from where she was tied up, "He hasn't seen Toy Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, The Marionette, and Toy Bonnie from the 'Fazbear's funtime land' location!"

"Thank you." Blake added, actually surprised by this fact, and that Nora knew it. "Okay. So he's seen the decommissioned Fredbear and the stored away Spring Bonnie. Somehow, he also knows about Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. This means he's seen them."

"Yeah, so?" Weiss asked as she was messaging Winter about what she learned about Afton Robotics.

"That means he's been to another location besides Fredbear's Family Diner before the bite!" Blake snapped, "And he was attacked by those nightmarish monstrous versions for an entire month, in that room his mind dreamed up. Yet, he also knew he subconsciously knew he was in a hospital."

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked, surprised at that conclusion.

"You may not have seen it, but in one of the times Jaune's Semblance made that bedroom, there was an IV next to the bed." Blake said, and Weiss tried thinking back to the room.

"I'm sorry, but I was too focused on the monstrous animatronics around us." Weiss said skeptically.

"When you have a...past...like I do, you tend to pay attention to your surroundings. What I don't understand is why the Nightmarish version Fredbear has a mouth on it's stomach." Blake said, and Weiss looked away in embarrassment. Ren thought of what Blake was saying, then thought of one detail she hadn't brought up.

"Wait...what about that black furred version of that nightmarish Fredbear?" He asked, making an uneasy silence fall over the room.

"Oh! Maybe it's his mind making up an image for Death hovering around him!" Nora shouted as she tried slinking across the floor like an inchworm, only for Ren to pick her up and sit her next to him.

"No! That's not even remotely possible!" Weiss said, "Right?" She added, seeing Blake and Ren look thoughtful.

"As strange as it sounds, what Nora said IS quite possible." Ren said. Weiss sputtered and stammered at the calm and composed Lie Ren agreeing with something Nora suggested.

Usually, he was the one correcting her outlandish stories.

"It makes sense." Blake said, "Fredbear was the one who bit his skull hard enough to crush it. It's the only one of the nightmarish version of the actual animatronics Fazbear's has that has bloodstains on it. Yet, there's that...nightmare, that has an inverted coloration of Golden Freddy, the animatronic that he controls with his Semblance, and also has bloodstains and is shaped similar to the one that bit him. This version does not match any known animatronics in the franchise."

"That doesn't mean that it's the dolt making up an image for Death!" Weiss weakly protested as Jaune stirred slightly. Everyone glanced at him, becoming quest as to make sure he didn't get upset by the topic of conversation. Seeing him shift and re-settle as his breathing relaxed after he muttered something about pizza.

"The only time I could imagine him seeing that...was if he was near death, possibly while in surgery." Blake said, and all conversation ended with that statement.

"Don't go towards the light, leader!" Nora shouted, and Jaune shook slightly as Golden Freddy popped over and caught him as he almost fell over sideways. Ren, Blake, and Weiss glared at the excitable redhead. "Oopsie." She said with a slightly embarrassed grin. Jaune took in deep breaths as his eyes darted around the room, stopping at the tied up Nora in disbelief.

"Where are Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby?" He asked as he held his Golden Freddy plush to his chest.

"They went to the weapons forge, possibly making you a birthday present." Ren said calmly, as Jaune went wide eyed looking at where Crocea Mors sat.

"Another weapon? Besides Crocea Mors?" Jaune asked as he blinked in disbelief.

"You are the only one who doesn't have a weapon that uses dust. While that is an advantage in saving your money by not needing ammunition, you lack the versatility dust has to offer." Weiss said, "They are probably remedying that fact."

"What's with the stomach on the nightmarish version of Fredbear?" Nora blurted out, and Jaune froze, as did Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby who had just come in with a box.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted as the trio ran over to Jaune's side as he froze. Everyone tensed as the white lines started glowing from the bottom of his eyes, which were now black with a white pinprick pupil, to his mouth. The scene froze to a building with children running around.

"You've told me things in...in confidence...I might as well tell show you...why I was nervous up close to Fredbear...and why Rusty Afton was traumatized by animatronics." The building had a sign saying "Circus Baby's Pizza World" with four animatronics.

One was a white and pink fox with a speaker on it's chest, another was what looked like a ballerina, the third looked like a white and pinkish/purple version of Freddy with a hand puppet designed to look like Bonnie. The last looked like a clown with orangish/red hair in pigtails holding an ice cream cone with a young girl with blonde hair and a red blow with green eyes.

"Who is that little girl?" Pyrrha asked, "and what is this place?"

"This...This was a sister location to Freddy Fazbear's pizza with Afton Robotics animatronics." Jaune stuttered slightly, with Blake writing the information down, "That...That is Rusty's sister...and we...we learned something...something horrible about Afton's programming."

"Where is everybody?" The girl said, looking around. Jaune and Rusty appeared at the doorway, just when the "stomach" of the clown animatronic opened and a large serrated claw latched onto the girl with a metallic screech and gush of blood, dragging her into the animatronic's body. The scene soon ended as Jaune's markings vanished and he huddled in the corner in the arms of Golden Freddy. Each member of Team RWBY and (J)NPR looked horrified at the scene as the room came back into view.

"Afton Robotics...were meant to lure and kill kids." Jaune said as tears poured from his tear ducts. The rest of Team JNPR and the members of Team RWBY gazed at each other in horrific realization. If William Afton hadn't been caught because of Jaune's injury...how many kids would have been killed by his deeds? Setting the box down, the trio rubbed his back as Blake wrote down the new detail. Suddenly, Jaune glared at the direction of the door.

"Jaune?" Pyyrha asked, seeing his demeanor change.

"I'm sick of it." Jaune said, "I'm sick of being scared. I'm sick of being haunted by my nightmares. I'm sick of being a danger to my friends due to my Semblance being out of control because of my fears."

"...So what will you do?" Weiss asked. Jaune stood up and clenched his fist as he glared at the door with everyone around him standing up.

"It's time...to face my fears." Jaune said.

 _So this is part 1 of the two part birthday arc. Some of the second part is affected by whether or not he is able to control Spring Bonnie._

 _I have a new idea, but I don't know if anyone else will want to write it instead of me. JNPR and RWBY were hired to clean up an old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when the truth of his transcripts came out to the rest. Upset, they (excluding Pyrrha, who already knows it), attack him and smashed him through a fake wall, which does a number on his aura. Fearful, he hides in Spring Bonnie. Then, the springlocks break and his aura struggles until it breaks. **Spring loaded traps unleash their terror. Coils compress.** Not knowing/ caring what happened, the teams leave.  
_

 _The Marionette watched, and gives life. She (as was revealed in FNAF 6), was angry. Innocent blood was once again spilled, this time by supposed Hunters and Huntresses in training. Marionette deems them to be working for William Afton._

 _Jaune wakes up as Springtrap. **Get me out of** **all the sadness, all the past mistakes, all of the anger, and all of the hate.** He knows. With Marionettes help, his knowledge reprograms the possessed Springtrap, Marionette, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie animatronics. **He has learned** his "friends" **are twisted**. **What** they **did was unforgivable, and** he **pays the price.** Now...they are able to exit the Pizzaria...and are out for blood._

 _Ozpin, is also angry...somehow...he has seen what happened to Jaune. Let's just say the teams are horrified when they learn they KILLED him._

 _The possessed suits are now heading slowly towards Beacon... **To finally get their revenge...**_

 _Should I write it, or does someone else want to do it._

 _My designed idea of Springtrap combined FNAF 6 Springtrap (mainly the opening at the top of the head for Jaune's bloody scalp and hair, the feet coverings, and the "claws" formed from Jaune's bones making his fingertips on each arm), FNAF 3 Springtrap (rips revealing organs and muscles), and Spring Bonnie (green animtronic eyes and less moldy color)._


	4. announcement

**I have deleted the first version of "Springtrap"**

 **Despite it's seemingly popular status, it was mostly getting hate. I have looked over notes, and reworked it. A new version will be released shortly.**


End file.
